The Siren's Song
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: Stories whispered one night lit by a campfire caught Kili's mind ablaze, and despite his brother's reservations, Kili couldn't see how his plan could be bad. He couldn't see how anything truly bad could come of simply wanting to see a selkie. How could he have known he'd become entrapped by the plan, and have the bonds that matter most be tested at their limits.
1. Prologue

**AN: **_Well, a new story! Don't worry, I'm not leaving Shivers, but I've had this beginning written for a while, and I decided to finally post it. Sorry for the long AN, but please read all of it because it explains some important info. _

_This is going to, in some ways, be a romance, but in most ways it's really a family story. Beyond the romantic tendencies that will come later in the story, it's really all about Kili's relationships with the other dwarves: Thorin and Fili especially. _

**_More info that's important_**_: One of the focuses in this story is selkies, which is a type of mythical creature from Celtic legends. Though they are not mentioned in Tolkien's Middle Earth, I figure that doesn't mean they can't be there; after all, characters don't spend __that__ much time near the shore. _

**_What is a selkie?_**_: In short, the fairy tales said that they're creatures from the sea that look like seals with very human-like eyes. Occasionally they come onto land, taking off their seal pelt, and they sunbathe and frolic on the beach. _

**_In any case, without further ado, please enjoy The Siren's Song_**

* * *

Prologue

Waves crashed against the shore as Kili looked out upon the sea that had once held so much beauty and mystery for him. His mind wandered to the goods that his party had acquired here for trading. They had found a multitude of shells, sea glass, and had traded dwarven ware for the goods made by the local peoples.

Some could say that the trip had been marvelously successful, but so many others could beg to differ. Kili wasn't sure which side he could-should-take. He knew his family's choice, but so much had changed so quickly for him, family bonds not excluded.

Things would have to return to normal now that they were leaving the seaside. That's what Fili had told him. Kili was worried that some things could never be twisted back into their previous shapes and forms.

_ Khuzd tada ma ublûri zuzna, ma furukhî sakh ghelekh._  
_A dwarf that can't endure the bad, will not live to see the good._

Well, he was living, wasn't he? He'd seen the good, if they could have ever been called good days, and then he had found how bad days can so often follow the footsteps of their preferable companion.

_Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu. _  
_A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure._

Well, he'd certainly tried. One couldn't say he hadn't, not that it had any chance of going that far. Wife? Rubbish, as his brother had uttered so many times before. He was too young for any of that folly, thankfully; he'd only wanted to know what it would be like to hold such a 'honorable' creature in his heart for a bit of time before she returned to her home. Why had it all gone so far? It had all been folly, he saw that now, but how he wished he could go back and change so much, at so many different times over the past few months.

_Thadulur kuthu barufizu oshmâkha ra tûm fulz muneb meregizu.  
_Only when your family is guarded and your halls are prosperous should you feast.

One day, his family would be the way it had been, he knew it had to be true because he felt if he wished hard enough, it'd have to be true. He would return home to see his mother and he'd again be just a Durin, a nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, and he wouldn't step out of line, and he wouldn't wish for what he'd had because it hadn't been good as he'd hoped; it'd been far worse than he'd dreamed.

Feeling his brother's hand on his shoulder, Kili turned only his head. Fili's eyes radiated apology, and Kili wished that he understood inside himself if he should accept it, or be the one apologizing.

Either way, it was time to leave the shore. His last hope had died inside him, and a single glance back at the crashing, blue, green, white crested waves brought back floods of memories which only his heart could cherish. His mind demanded they be wiped away, forever tossed into a reckless past, but his heart recalled a night of stories beside a crackling fire when he'd first heard their name…

_The Siren's Song._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Several months previous_

"I saw one; a sea woman."

The whisper across the campfire was so soft that some of the dwarves seemed not to have heard it, but there was a collective widening of eyes.

"Ya mean a selkie?" one asked, his voice tinted with awe.

"Aye, out on the rocks she was, one evening when I was doing some fishing. She was laying about on the rocks before she saw me and slipped into her pelt, diving back into the waves."

"Only ever seen one, he has. Two in my lifetime," the trader's companion boasted. "Ne'er gotten close, though."

"What's a selkie?" Kili tried the word, and it rolled off his lips smoothly.

The two goods traders stared at him in shock, along with most of the dwarves from his own group; only his uncle and Nori, who he was having some sort of conversation with, didn't stare his way.

"You don't know of the selkies?" one of the traders asked in astonishment, and Kili shrugged.

"Seal people. They wear seal pelts and dive about the waves, occasionally coming to sunbath on the rocks or folic on the beaches where they take off their pelts to reveal unmatched beauty. Their appearance matches that of elves, only they are even more lovely, and lack the elfish personality," the other trader told the young dwarf.

"Kindly, sweet creature too, as the stories go. It's said that, many years ago, they were taken as wives, and were wonderful mothers and cooks," the first trader grinned, "Even meeting a selkie is one of the greatest honors a dwarf can acquire. If she comes as your wife, then you are more than simply lucky."

Kili's eyes shown with the myths, but Fili interrupted the trader's stories, staring intently at his brother.

"Perhaps you forget the rest of the legends," Fili turned to Kili, "They always long for the sea, even if they are happy on land. They leave to return to their true homes as soon as they are able, because it's said that, on land, they can never be truly happy. The minute they find their pelts, they leave. And not all myths paint them as kindly creatures, some say that they are selfish and care naught for the land or the beings on the land."

Kili blinked as his brother's eyes stared deeply into his own, but the trader's voice called him back.

"But they needn't find their pelts. If you ever get that close, then you hide the pelt! And that's all rubbish about them not being happy. Have you never heard of the legend saying how the one selkie rescued her husband from the ice in her seal form, and since she was then stuck in that form she couldn't return, but every seven years she would come back and spend her one day on land with her family?"

Fili shook his head, turning to his knapsack and pulling out some food, munching it casually.

"Rubbish indeed," he muttered.

Kili watched as the two light hearted traders laughed their cares away, also eating some food, and Kili wondered if he'd ever get the honor of seeing a selkie.

That night, both groups of dwarves camped under the stars together, and in the morning they shared the same fire for breakfast.

As they parted ways, one of the two traders approached Kili.

"Listen, young dwarf," he said seriously, "You listen closely; if you ever do see a selkie, you hide their pelt, and then they will come to you. You will both be happy, and she'll bring greatness to your family. Yes, some don't believe it, but they're just jealous of the idea they couldn't see a selkie. You tell your brother that, eh?" The trader then grinned and, tipping his warm wool hat, he leaped atop his pony, and followed his companion into the woods.

Kili's own group got ready to depart, myths floating about Kili's young head.

"I believe we'll reach the sea today. It's been a long travel, but we'll get good wares here," Thorin spoke to the small group of dwarves, "Then, after spending a good amount of time, we'll return home with what we've found. Let's be on our way."

Kili got onto his pony, lost in day dreams until he received gentle push from one side. He turned to find Fili riding beside him.

"This'll be your first time to the shore, won't it?" Fili asked, "I've been once before, but that was quite a while ago. I think I was younger than you are now! Do you remembered that, when Uncle Thorin and I were gone for so long?"

Kili nodded, his mind elsewhere, and Fili seemed to notice his brother's lack of enthusiasm.

"You alright?" Fili asked, and Kili nodded absent mindedly.

"Yeah, just thinking. Did you see a selkie when you came last time?"

Fili sat back in his saddle, surprised.

"No, can't say I did. It's rare that people do. I wonder if those traders last night even had. Like they said, it's a rarity and, supposedly, an honor if you do. I don't see how it could be an honor just to see some such creature. I recommend you just forget what they said and focus on the excitement of seeing the sea. The waves rolling along the beach, the slippery, ocean rocks, and the sun setting under a sparkling sea, are all really quite beautiful."

"I'm sure they are beautiful," Kili murmured, but it wasn't the waves, ocean rocks, or even the sunset, that he was thinking of.

* * *

**AN: **_Well, it's my new resolution to answer pretty much every comment, so expect that when you review. This goes for __Shivers__ as well. I was a bit spotty before, but I'm going to be trying harder in that regard. Anyway, tell me what ya think so far :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: _Well, I had a longer weekend this week since I just had finals and the teachers needed extra time to correct the tests, so that gave me extra time to write :) _

* * *

A soft roaring was the first he heard of the sea, then it became louder, and soon the ponies had finished ascending the hill that overlooked the sparkling shore where the roaring became the only noise that reached Kili's curious mind.

Quite honestly, Kili could have bubbled with joyful laughter at the gorgeous blue, green water and white crested waves rolling onto creamy sand and crashing against a scattering of shimmering, grey rocks.

The water stretched as far as the eye could see. A dot that could either be a ship, or a far away island, was the only thing that disrupted the view of sky and sea colliding at the horizon.

Sharp, rocky cliffs jutted up at both ends of the beach, the grass on top of each hill almost as green as that in the forests back home. Sea grass grew up right next to where the sand began, and Thorin urged his pony forward, giving his nephew a better view.

"What do you think? Worth the long journey?" Fili grinned, and Kili nodded, his dark eyes shining.

"Come, the village is this way; we'd best find lodging for the night before anything else is done," Thorin focused his gaze on his nephews, though there was a fond glimmer in his gaze.

The group made its way along the shoreline, just within the grasses, until the ponies made a sharp turn to the right and followed a little dirt path to a quaint, but busy village.

Dwarves and men alike hurried through the main street in search of none knew what, while others stopped to chat with venders and shop keepers. The call of 'fresh fish' rang in the air, and was returned by more calls of sea glass jewelry, warm rolls, and too many other items to count.

More than once, Fili saw Nori eyeing the stands, though the fact they still rode their ponies kept his hands on his reigns. Bofur chatted casually with Kili, who laughed and watched wide eyed when Bofur pointed out this and that about the sea port. Fili's little brother seemed to have forgotten the 'sea-woman' story all together, which only served as relief to his older brother. One dwarf, who Fili believed to be named Vufur, pointed out an inn with adjoined tavern and stable, and Thorin gave a single nod. Leading the group to the inn, Sêl Hyfryd, he handed the reins of his pony to Fili and went in looking for open rooms. Several minutes later he returned and told the dwarves to put their ponies in the stable for they were staying here. Then they all headed into the inn, except Fili and Kili.

"And where do you think you're going?" Thorin asked Kili who was turning to walk away into town.

"We're just going to look around a bit, maybe head back down to the beach," Kili replied. Thorin was about ready to tell his nephews that they had better at least unpack before any sightseeing, but Bofur smiled at the brothers.

"Ah, let the lads have a little fun. Kili's never seen the likes of this place before," Bofur reminded Thorin, who backed down with a nod.

"Have fun; be careful!" He told his nephews, who nodded and then walked away laughing about something they'd seen or something they'd heard somewhere along the way.

"Sometimes I worry," Thorin muttered to himself, rolling his eyes, "It's not as if anyone would know _why _I worry, would they?"

Bofur chuckled as he watched the young dwarfs run recklessly about the street, once almost knocking a cart over before Fili caught it in time and apologized. They'd been in some scrapes through the years, but with each other, Fili and Kili had always gotten through. Why worry indeed? Fili always got Kili out of whatever problem he'd wedged himself into, and on the rare occasions that it was Fili in trouble, Kili was right by his brother's side. Durin forbid the day that one wasn't there to help the other, but the day could never come to pass, what with the brother's closeness, and Bofur shook his head at their uncle's qualms.

Why worry indeed?

"This place is amazing! Erebor itself can't be any greater than this!" Kili grinned over some sort of seafood dish he and his brother had purchased with a bit of small change. Already they had dashed through shops filled with art of the sea, a sea food market, something some man had owned called an 'aquarium' that had gripped Kili's wonder, and the thing that had really done it was the bow and arrow store a few shops down.

"What is this you ordered, anyway?" Fili asked, as he'd left Kili to the food choosing while he looked over a fishing pole for sale. He'd seen people fishing the last time he'd come here, and the idea appealed to him, though he wasn't sure he'd put his money into buying one of the awkward, long poles.

"Uh…" Kili shrugged, "But it certainly is good!"

Fili laughed his strong, hearty laugh, and Kili felt as if he'd never been as at home as he was sitting in this crowded, noisy, wooden building eating something he didn't recognize across from his reliable, older brother.

"Well, what's the schedule for after lunch?" Fili asked, though his was met with a feigned, shocked gaze.

"We need a schedule?" Kili raised his eyebrows, "By all means, let's come up with one. Number one: Have a great time. Number two… Is there a number two?"

"I don't see why there would be," Fili replied, letting his younger sibling grin and enjoy the salty sea air that floated through the open window.

"Could we go down to the beach?" Kili asked, receiving a nod in return. After finishing what was left of their meal, the brothers strolled out of town and toward the glistening ocean.

Upon arriving, the brothers raced into the sand, their footsteps sending it flying through the air around them. After they tired and collapsed onto the faintly pebbled beach, their deep breathes were accompanied only by the sound of the breaking waves.

Kili lifted his head to watch the sky turn brilliant shades of purple and pink against an orange sun beginning to dip below the horizon.

"Don't you just love it here?" Fili sighed, also watching the colorful sunset, and Kili nodded silently. "It's time we head home before Uncle gets to worrying."

Just because it was a lovely place in the day, didn't mean the port was necessarily safe at night.

Kili got to his feet, helping his brother stand, and he threw a final glance back at the darkening beachscape. The waves still crashed and lapped against the large rocks, and they brought a memory to mind.

"Didn't see one today, did we?" Kili murmured. He'd meant the comment to be only for himself, but Fili head and asked him what he didn't see.

"A selkie, of course," was Kili's simple answer, yet it sent stabs of anxiety into Fili's stomach.

It wasn't only Uncle Thorin who could get to worrying.

* * *

**AN**: _And so Fili gets to worrying about... What exactly? Keep reading and see how everything will go... :) Please review, it makes the chapters likely to come a little faster ;-)_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** _I know this seems kinda like it's a filler chapter, but it'll lead up to stuff that happens later. :)_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Have a good time?"

Footsteps pounded across the floor, causing Kili to frown and bury himself further under the covers.

"It was fun; we looked around town and then went down to see the beach again," Fili spoke softer, indicating that Kili was already asleep, or trying to sleep as the case was.

There was silence for a moment, and then Fili spoke again in a whisper so soft Kili had to strain to hear it.

"Uncle, were you listening to those traders last night? Did you hear what stories they were telling?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Kili heard his brother give a soft, "Hmm."

"Why?" Thorin asked, "Was it something important we should know?"

"No, no they were just telling some interesting stories about the coast; probably made up anyway. It's nothing, really. Probably time I go to bed as well, huh? Busy day tomorrow?"

"We will be trading and selling the metal work we've been working on recently. Bofur also has some toys that Bifur made to sell. Kili will be helping as well. It's time he learned to work a stand."

Thorin lingered in the room, and peeking out from under the covers showed Kili that there was a suspicious frown lining his uncle's face.

"Well, goodnight," Fili mumbled, turning away, but Thorin asked him one more question.

"You're sure it's nothing, really?" Thorin asked his nephew, "If there's anything important or dangerous happening, even if it sounded made up, the group needs to know."

Fili hesitated, but shook his head, "They were just stories about creatures of the sea the traders saw. I was just curious if you heard. Goodnight Uncle."

Thorin lingered a moment longer, and then left the room with a huff.

The light next to Fili's bed disappeared, leaving Kili in darkness. Why was Fili so worried about the selkie story, for surely he wouldn't have asked their uncle unless he was worried? Fili didn't ask Uncle Thorin about just anything.

Too tired to think of the answers that night, Kili shook the questions away and let his eyes drift shut.

* * *

_That night, Kili dreamt of the sea. There was a lovely maiden frolicking on the beach, and Kili seemed drawn to go talk to her and dance her cheerful, twirling dance. Looking up on the rocks, however, made Kili pause. _

_Fili stood silently, frowning slightly at Kili. Kili called his brother over, yet instead of approaching, Fili turned and began walking away. Glancing at the sea, he saw the maiden returning to ocean, leaving Kili alone on the beach. _

_His gaze traveling between the two, Kili finally ran off after his brother, leaving the shore far behind._

* * *

"Morning, sleepy-head. You ready for the first day of town work?"

Kili groaned and pulled his blanket over his head, only to have Fili bother him once again.

"Ok, I'll get up. Just five more minutes?"

"And then five more after that, and another five after that?" Fili grinned, causing his little brother to roll his eyes and force himself out of bed.

"See, I'm up," Kili told Fili, who nodded, telling him all about the trading and selling they'd be doing in town.

"Of course, we'll have a little time off. Also, Bofur has convinced Uncle Thorin to let you have even more free time this first day so you can see some more of the shore, but tomorrow you'll start working full time. You should thank Bofur for that! All Thorin did was mutter about 'the dwarves of Khazad-dum.'"

Kili smiled, his uncle often pointed out the slight differences between Durin's folk and Bofur's own relatives, but always with humor. Yes, Kili would thank Bofur sometime soon.

The brothers stepped down the steep stairs of the inn, following the path to where Fili said they'd be meeting their uncle in a neighboring bakery. The smell of fresh bread and pastries somehow made Kili think of home. The thought was fleeting since he was having such a wonderful time so far at the ocean, but it reminded him that he wouldn't be seeing his mum for a very long time; it made him sort of sad, but the sight of the small dwarves seated around a man sized table brought the smile back to his face.

"Here're the slow pokes!" Bofur smiled at the youngest dwarves when they finally arrived in the bakery. One of the dwarves went to order food, while Fili and Kili took seats near their uncle.

Thorin warned Fili about being late the next day, for apparently they were 'all behind in their schedule now', and then the whole company succumbed to jokes and stories, which Kili took full part in, laughing and smiling with the various dwarves around the table.

Thorin couldn't help but grin at his younger nephew's antics when he told a story of his own. Soon the food appeared, and then disappeared, and it was time to begin selling metal work.

The dwarves set up a little stand, laying the metal work and toys about the table before sending Bofur and another dwarf to try and get some customers with their friendly, smiling ways.

Thorin hung back, explaining things to Kili while Fili helped one man chose a toy for his daughter waiting at home. More than once Thorin lectured Nori about not pick-pocketing the costumers because they didn't want their stand to get a bad reputation. Finally, it was lunch time.

Leaving Vufur in charge of the stand, the rest of the dwarves went to get some lunch from the bakery. The others soon returned, delivering Vufur his share of food, and then Thorin turned to Kili.

"Bofur has told me you'd like some more time to look around before working all day tomorrow. Will you be careful if I let you go?"

Kili nodded happily; his uncle finally trusted him to run off and have fun alone in a town Kili had never been in before yesterday. It was a big step, considering Thorin rarely found himself trusting the younger, more reckless nephew with anything, and so when Kili hurried off into the busy street, Thorin called after him, "Be back before sundown! Don't go off with any strangers! Be safe!"And then Kili had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**AN: **_Well, let's hope Kili doesn't find himself in trouble, and please review. _


	5. Chapter 4

_(I chose the amount of money I did because in the lotr, 4 silver pennies was the worth of a horse, and so a half penny seemed more like the worth of what Kili buys)_

* * *

Kili looked around the village, bright eyed and impressed. The fish being sold were so different than that which came from the lakes and streams back home, and people seemed so importantly busy here, unlike the leisurely life back in his home village. He wasn't sure he'd like to live like that every day, but it was fun to see.

He was just wondering past a tiny, uninteresting shop that almost looked very old, when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey, dwarf lad!"

Kili kept walking, for there were many 'dwarf lads' in this village, but when the voice called again, Kili turned to see a dark haired man standing in the doorway of the shop, staring at him.

"Who, me?" Kili asked, and the man nodded.

"Yeah you, dwarf lad. I saw you and your company come into town yesterday to sell wares. I even headed over there to buy some silverware. In return for that, how about you look around my shop."

Kili glanced at the old shop, and shrugged. Why not?

"What are you selling?" Kili asked, taking a few steps toward the shop, and the man led the way inside.

"Ocean relics, shells, I've even got something special that I found just the other day."

Kili glanced around, on the inside the shop was actually quite well kept, and he glanced up sharply when he saw the man come toward him with a tiny capsule of something on a chain.

"What's that?" Kili asked, confused why the tiny capsule seemed to make the man so happy, and this made the man grin even more.

"Why, it's a few strands of selkie hair! Said to be lucky if you're wearing it. 'Course dwarves don't wear such things, but it's a good deal to anyone who wants a bit of luck!"

Despite himself, Kili approached the man and took the capsule gently, turning it over in his hand and studying it.

"Selkie hair?" he asked, "Lucky?"

"Yes, lad, lucky!"

"And that's why you're selling it, because it's supposed to be 'lucky'?" Kili couldn't help but feel that this was ridiculous. Even if there were selkies, this seemed to take a legend too far.

"Why yes! And besides, you know this town runs off the selkies, or is it your first time here?"

Kili hesitated, eventually shrugging.

"It is your first time here!" The man's eye widened, "Then you defiantly need a selkie souvenir! What do you like? Selkie pendant? Here's a statue of one! And there is a token that is said to bring them to the shore so you're more likely to see them!"

Kili was about to turn down the offers when the last one caught his attention. It was a small, flat disk with a hole in the top.

"It can be worn around your neck, or just slipped in the pocket, whichever you prefer!" The shop owner told Kili eagerly. "Affordable too, especially for a dwarf lad who's selling wares of his own!"

Kili eyed the disk hesitantly before taking it into his hands and turning it over once or twice, examining the smooth sides.

"What's it made out of?" Kili asked, for he couldn't be sure. It seemed to be some sort of metal, but then it was black and not quite shiny.

"It's a secret!" The man grinned, "Interested?"

"How much?" Kili asked, for he wasn't going to pay very much for the little disk; yet if the price was right…

"A half penny."

This was a good deal, and Kili eagerly took the money from his pocket, trading it to the man for the token.

"Do you want a string for it?" the man asked, but Kili shook his head. Both his uncle and Fili would rebuke him for buying such a trinket, so he simply slipped it into his pocket.

"Well, thanks, I'll be on my way now," Kili told the man, who nodded at him.

"No, thank you! My name's Krangon in case you ever come back," the man told Kili, who nodded at him.

"Kili," Kili said, and then he left the shop.

Kili found he was growing bored of the town, and so he turned toward the shore. His Uncle surely wouldn't mind him visiting the beach!

And so Kili left the town behind as he approached the strip of sand. The waves seemed especially turbulent today as they crashed against the shore, but Kili figured this wasn't particularly unusual. Besides, the noise was still a bit peaceful.

Finding a rock that was a good distance from the waves, Kili sat down, leaning against it. He noticed he was the only one there, which seemed surprising to him, but it was a work day, maybe everyone was busy in the village.

Kili closed his eyes peacefully, letting the waves lull him into sleep, not noticing the first drops of rain that began to trickle onto the rocks.

* * *

The dwarves had been selling their wares for a while after Kili left when Nori pointed out the first drops of rain.

"It's not bad yet, we can still sell," Thorin told the other dwarf, but as the drops came harder and began turning the ground into a goopy, muddy mess, Thorin tended to agree with Nori's wish to leave.

"Let's pack up and get inside," Thorin nodded, grabbing the metal wares and stuffing them under his coat so they wouldn't get wet.

The dwarves hurried inside, dashing for cover just like the rest of the people still stuck on the street. By the time they were inside, the rain had become a torrent of water coming down in sheets. A flash of lightning lit the room the dwarves had gathered in, illuminating Fili's worried face.

"What's wrong, lad?" Bofur asked, and suddenly Thorin's face fell as well.

"Kili, he's still out there!" Thorin glanced out the misty window. "You cannot go after him Fili. It's just rain and he'll find shelter."

Fili hesitated, watching as another flash of lightning showed Thorin's equally worried face, and then a boom of thunder shook the room.

"You're sure?" Fili asked, "I think someone should go after him!"

"It's only rain, Fili, he'll be back soon."

Several hours later found Fili and Thorin still waiting next to the door for their youngest relation to return.

"Perhaps we should go after him…" Thorin finally admitted, and Fili thankfully nodded, hurrying to gather their gear.

* * *

**AU**: _Ok, I apologize because this is really short, but at least we're getting the adventure going! (These chapters are more planned out than Shivers which is kinda being made up as I go along, unlike this which I have a definite story idea I'm following. It takes longer to figure out how exactly to put the components together with this. I hadn't planned to update every week, but since I keep having 3 day weekends, I'm getting a bit more done) _

_Oh no, why hasn't Kili returned, there is a reason, which you'll know by next update! _


	6. Chapter 5

**AU:** _Hi :) So I probably won't be able to post a new chapter of Shivers this weekend, if you guys read that story, and the reason for that is my school is having its prom and I'm going! (Excited Face!) Anyway, I was working on this one and decided to get it up._

_ALSO: I have a poll on my account and I'd love people to vote. Not that I'm super close to the last chapter of Shivers, but I'm thinking about what I'll be writing when Shivers is done, and that poll is about my two Hobbit ideas. I'd love to see what people think..._

_And without further ado... The next chapter!_

* * *

Kili awoke to a crash of thunder, the world lighting up before it plunged into darkness. Confused, Kili shivered as he realized he was drenched to the bone. He looked around to find himself still sitting on the beach, though it was hard to see very far through the torrential raindrops.

A different sort of crash met his ears, and he realized that it must have been the waves. Looking ahead made him gasp, for the waves hitting the beach were taller than he was. He shrank away from the frightening swells, his back running up against the dripping rock. Cold rain water ran down the back of Kili's shirt, and he sprang away, only to see a wave crash right in front of him. Confused and frightened by the place and weather he wasn't used to, Kili sprang to his feet, only to slip and fall back against the rock; his legs had fallen asleep and couldn't yet hold him up.

Kili gasped from breath as another flash of lightning lit the beach, and Kili could have sworn that he saw a person over near the cliffs. Kili tried to call for help, but this only resulted in water filling his mouth. When the lightning flashed again, the figure was gone and Kili realized it must have been his hopeful imagination.

Still, there had to be people _somewhere_, and Fili or one of the other dwarves might be looking for him by now!

The thought brought a bit of hope into Kili's heart, only to be dashed away when a gigantic wave crashed against a rock near Kili's sending spray flying into the air. Who would be dumb enough to be out in this weather? He certainly was and Kili was sure he'd receive a long drawn out lecture from his uncle when he next saw him.

With the waves pounding against the rocks and the rain clouding the air so he couldn't see, Kili hoped he'd see his uncle sooner rather than later, despite any foreboding of lectures. The stormy night was ever so much more foreboding.

Again Kili tried standing, and though this time he was successful, Kili wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He could hardly see the hand in front of his face let alone the way to the village.

Of course, he knew the village was the opposite direction of the churning sea, but what was to keep Kili from staying and running into one of the tall cliff sides.

Kili attempted to call for help, but there was no answer to his desperate plea.

Shrugging, Kili figured he could at least try to walk through the rain, and so he started walking in a direction that wasn't the sea. He'd gotten several steps before lightning lit the beach and a figure again danced through his sight-line, disappearing into the night before the next flash.

Kili's breath caught, his eyes searching for any sign of life, of which there was none. Perplexed and very on edge, Kili had the undeniable feeling that it wasn't his imagination and that something was watching him, yet spinning to look behind him only showed him the dark of night and the endless rain.

"Is someone there?" Kili tried, unsure if he wanted an answer or not, but either way he received none.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kili started walking in the same direction. The flashes of lightning were less frequent now, making his way even darker, and the rain still pounded upon the beach.

Kili thought he might be getting somewhere since he hadn't run into anything yet, and just as he was getting his hopes up, they were dashed to the ground. His hand ran up against something hard, and he realized he'd reached a wall. He supposed that he could change direction, but then he remembered his uncle telling him it was better to stay put when lost, rather than making yourself more lost and wandering.

Taking a deep breath, Kili called for help once more, and then felt a wave of despair wash over him. The rain would clear up, and he'd find his way home, but in the meantime he was stuck on the beach, drenched with rain, only able to wait for Fili and Thorin's anger and worry when he did find his way back to the inn.

As it was, Kili leaned against the cliff, sliding to the ground and pulling his knees to his chest.

He shivered lightly in the rain, his hands eventually falling to his side. To his shock, he felt something soft and, glancing down, he realized it was a seal pelt.

Disgusted, Kili pulled his hand away, but a second glace made him realize that it was a seal pelt like one might find for sale in a store, if stores sold seal pelts. It was just a pelt, not a body, and for some reason it had been left here on the beach by someone who, presumably, hadn't meant to leave it. As it was smooth and soft, and though Kili didn't particularly want anything to do with it, he was very cold. It wasn't unusual for dwarves to make coats out of pelts, and so perhaps it could keep him a little warmer and dryer in this rain storm.

Kili gingerly picked it up, wrapping it around his shoulders, and immediately he felt warmer. It was such a change that Kili was rather shocked, but he didn't particularly want to question it. With a sigh, he leaned his head back again the rock wall and let the rain run over his face, hoping he'd been found soon.

* * *

_He had taken it. It was around his shoulders. Why had he taken it? Was he like the stories? The stories, the old tales that they were told as children, were they true? Were humans as shallow and terrible as the stories? _

_And yet… He was smaller. Was he a child? He couldn't be a child. He didn't look like a child, but he was so small… What if it was the only thing keeping him warm and alive?_

_It didn't matter what he was, he couldn't have it. She had to go home. He couldn't have it; she could take it. It was hers, not his to take._

_She was so close, when voices sounded. They were human voices, she had to go. Only a backward glance, and then disappear behind the rock._

* * *

"He wouldn't be out here, would he?"

"He could be; he loved the beach when I brought him here."

"But this is sea storm, it's dangerous! He would know better!"

Fili said nothing, but why would Kili know better? Kili had never even seen the sea before this trip, and he had no way to know what was safe and what wasn't.

The wind whirled on the beach, spray flying through the air sending a deep, salty, fishy smell toward the dwarves. Fili couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the smell, but the turbulent wind soon sent the smell shooting away again.

Waves roared as they collided with rocks and the beach, and the two dwarves were practically knocked off their feet with the wind.

"Do you see him?" Thorin shouted over the blustery weather, "Is he here?"

He didn't appear to be, but then Fili noticed a dark lump over on the far side of the beach. The dark lump was curled up against a wall, and Fili rejoiced.

"There, someone's over there!"

Thorin followed his nephew, hope blossoming in his chest. When he saw his younger nephew curled up in a fetal position, sopping wet, shivering like he hadn't in years, Thorin fairly ran the length of the beach, kneeing beside the small dwarf.

"Kili," Thorin nudged his nephew, Fili mirrored the action, but Kili only just cracked his eyelids open.

"Quite a storm, isn't it?"

Kili's voice was soft, but his usual humor hadn't been lost. Fili let out a nervous chuckle, whereas Thorin was both relieved and incredibly angry. He supposed he would have to save the lectures about safety until Kili really was safe, and he gently helped Kili to his feet.

Kili's feet didn't seem to want to support him, and he almost flopped back onto the sand again.

"Kili!" Fili cried, catching him in time. "Here, I'll help you."

Kili nodded, and he tottered foreword, latching onto Fili like a lifeline.

"Perhaps we should carry him. It'll give us better time."

Kili shook his head adamantly, forcing his legs to carry him, and it didn't take long for him to be able to walk without help. Unintentionally wrapping the pelt around his shoulders, Kili was led back toward town, extremely thankful he was finally found. However they did it, however they found him, he was thankful. It was getting cold on that beach!

* * *

_He walked off with it! How could he do that? How could he walk off with it? He and two others…_

_Where were they going? Dare she follow them? Wrapping a soft linen cloth dress around herself, she chanced it. _

_And yet, what if there were others? What if it was a trap?_

_But she felt a need to follow him. There was something about him that made her follow him; an aura that made him something to be followed. And he had the pelt. He couldn't have the pelt! She would take the pelt back; there were no other options. _

_And yet… As she walked farther from the beach, the pelt was pushed to the back of her mind. It was becoming distant, but he wasn't. She had to follow him. Why? It didn't matter. She had to follow him._

* * *

**_As usual, I love reviews! :) And please vote in the poll!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**AU:** _Thanks so much for your reviews, it's cool to know that some of you have heard of selkies before :) Here's another update!_

* * *

"You alright?"

"I'm alright, alright!" Kili repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Aright."

Fili retreated to speak to Thorin who was standing stoically in the back of the room, Fili casting a backwards glance at his little brother.

Kili was wrapped in a blanket; his feet plopped into a bucket of steaming water which sent mist hovering around the lad. Thorin had hardly said anything since they'd returned.

"You aright, uncle?" Fili asked softly, snapping Thorin out of his silent trance. Thorin glanced over at Fili, his eyes worried.

"You saw what he had, did you not? You saw?"

Fili stiffened, "I saw."

"What did you do with it? He doesn't have it any more."

"I put it away in the clothes chest until tomorrow. I'll return it tomorrow."

"Will you?" Thorin's expression was unsettling, and Fili felt it was important to nod quickly, though it was a stiff nod. "Good, he doesn't seem to be missing it. Perhaps he didn't know what he had; he need never know."

Nori entered the room, a bucket of hot water in his hands, and he announced that he had the last of the water Thorin had requested.

Thorin nodded, prompting Nori to pour it in, and Kili almost yanked his legs out.

"That's hot!" Kili cried.

"As it is supposed to be; thank you Nori," Thorin nodded again to Nori, who motioned to the door.

"Bofur wants to come in and see the lad, if it's alright?"

"Tell him to come in!" Fili was quick to speak, hoping the smiley dwarf might cheer his shivering brother, yet before Nori could leave, Thorin lifted a hand to stop him.

"Nori, er, could I speak to you?" Thorin cleared his throat, and Nori nodded, "After you bring Bofur in?"

Nori raised an eyebrow, though he nodded again, and moments later Bofur burst into the room.

"Kili lad!" Bofur rushed over, "You alright? We were worried, and I didn't know it'd be raining like that or I wouldn't have sent you out today! You're alright? Good good!"

Bofur and Kili began a rather one sided conversation, while Nori approached Thorin. Thorin glanced at the door, and Nori nodded, following Thorin outside.

Fili watched them leave with his eyes, curious and slightly worried what their conversation would center around, although he already had a pretty good idea, what with the way Thorin had been acting.

"What was that about?"

Fili's eyes traveled to focus on the older dwarf, who had a wave of confusion crossing over his face.

"What?" Bofur didn't know, and there was no need for him to. Besides, Kili was sitting mere inches away and would surely figure things out if Fili were to even begin to explain anything.

"Oh, I s'pose it's nothing. Private business of you uncle's is none of my concern, sorry for intruding."

Fili could see the gears spinning, and he knew that Bofur was aware that Fili knew more than he was saying. Perhaps he realized it was because of Kili that Fili didn't speak up, or perhaps Bofur really didn't want to get into someone else's business. Either way, Fili was grateful that Bofur didn't persist for information.

Fili went to sit next to his brother, laughing when Bofur presented Kili with a toy bucket full of false water that he'd obviously quickly made.

"That way you can always remember the joy of that steaming water, even if you are a bit old for these things!"

Kili took it, telling Bofur that it was well made, considering he'd had almost no time to spend on it, and then Thorin had returned without Nori. Thorin appeared worried.

"Kili," Thorin spoke, "Did you see anyone on the beach?"

Kili glanced up sharply, "What?" he asked.

"Did you see anyone? Was there anyone there on the beach before the storm or before we found you?"

Thorin seemed to have grown in size, if that was even possible, and he looked much more intimidating than he did on any other day at any other time. Kili searched quickly for an answer.

The shape in the dark jumped to mind, but Kili pushed it away and shook his head, perplexed.

Thorin nodded, though something in his expression still made Kili uneasy, and then he stepped back to his earlier post in the back of the room.

_There was someone! _Fili could see if on his brother's face that he'd thought of something; he could ask him later in private, however, and Fili resolved to find out what had crossed Kili's mind. For now, Bofur was standing and nodding down at Kili.

"It's late. I'll be heading down and leave you to get a good rest."

"You get a good rest too, Bofur, we'll be up early in the morning again," Thorin spoke, and Bofur gave a hearty laugh.

"I'll get a good enough sleep after a quick trip down to the tavern. Quick, I promise! See ye in the morn!"

Once Bofur had excited the room, Thorin glanced at Kili again.

"There was no one?" Thorin asked again, apparently he had noticed Kili hesitation as well.

"I saw no one, really!" Kili gave a small laugh, "Why would it even matter? Can I go down to the tavern?"

"You can go to bed," Fili told his brother, "Come on, you'll need a good rest to keep you from growing ill."

Thorin watched Fili help Kili out of the bucket, and Thorin passed Fili strategically.

"Find out," Thorin whispered in his eldest nephew's ear, and then he too had disappeared from the room.

"What was that?" Kili called after his uncle, but he'd already left the room. "What'd he say?" Kili asked his brother.

"Shh, be more quiet, Kili. We're not the only ones staying in this inn," Fili warned, taking the blanket from Kili and setting it back on his bed.

"What'd he say to you?"

"He said to get to sleep, so hop to it Kili."

Kili glared joking at Fili, realizing it perfectly well that wasn't what Thorin had said, but he figured it must be of little importance if Fili wasn't telling him. Fili told him everything that was important, Kili could always trust that.

Soon the dwarves were ready for bed, and it wasn't until the light was off that Fili spoke again.

"Kili," Fili said softly, "What did you really see on the beach?"

"Hm?" Kili asked sleepily.

"What did you really see on the beach? I could tell that you saw something you didn't tell Uncle, but you can tell me!"

_Fili told him everything that was important, so he could tell Fili._

"It was nothing, really. I just saw something through the rain and fog; I don't think it was a person. It could have been my imagination for all I know. Really Fili, I promise," Kili expected a response from his brother, no matter how little, yet Fili was completely silent.

"Fili?" Kili asked, yet still he got no response. Shrugging, Kili fell into an exhausted, peaceful sleep, little did he know that his brother had no such luck.

Fili tried to sleep, he really did, yet long into the night, he found his eyes refusing to close or travel anywhere besides his brother, the window, and the clothes chest. Still, he couldn't keep them open all night, and slowly his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

_He was in there, she knew he was. And _it_ was in there, yet she didn't know what _it _was. She could just slip into the building, and then she was sure she could find it, and him. Besides that, the dark village made her uneasy._

_She'd never before been his far from home, though when she really thought about it, this wasn't that far at all, and yet it seemed like a life away. It was a life away, though, wasn't it?_

_"Foolish girl," her mother would say, "It'll only bring you trouble."_

_Well, perhaps she was ready for trouble! _

_A dog howling somewhere in town made her jump, and without another thought, she lifted the latch and slipped inside. _

_Was she making the right decision? _

_The dark, shifting shadows of the building made her question things yet again, yet it's not as if she could go home. She wasn't sure how… How had she gotten to this unusual place anyway? She wasn't sure about that either…_

_Glancing through the building made her pause yet again, maybe she could just wait here in the shadows and someone would come, and that someone might be _him _with _it.

_Yes, he would come, and she would wait for him to bring it. _

* * *

**AU:** _I'm kinda pleased I'm able to post this so much, even if the chapters aren't super long. My original intention was not to update this very often. I just seemed to be kinda inspired for this story. I'm expecting some action/drama to start in the next chapter, btw :) _

_Reviews are amazing!_


	8. Chapter 7

Hi: Hello, here's another chapter and though it's not quite hurt!Kili yet, read to the bottom and you'll see the beginnings of Kili's problems... Poor Kili :( :) Thanks for the review

* * *

A gentle patter of raindrops against the window awoke Fili, and though at first he was slow to stir, memories of yesterday's happenings suddenly leapt to mind, and he practically shot up in bed. Glancing over to Kili's bed, he breathed a sigh of relief. Fili could almost always count on Kili to sleep in, and this morning was no exception.

Kili mumbled in his sleep, tossing his head, and then he resumed his soft snoring. Fili crept over to the chair where he'd readied his clothes last night, and soon he was dressed and ready for the day. He was just reaching into the clothes chest when there was a soft knock on the door. Fili glanced at the chest hesitantly, and then hurried to answer the door. He gently pulled it open, revealing Nori on the other side.

Nori looked surprised, "Oh, your uncle said you wouldn't be here. In any case, I'm to tell you that it's been raining all night and the street is to wet and muddy to put up our stand. The group is meeting downstairs to talk about when and where we can sell. Your uncle told me to send Kili down, but since you're here, I guess you may as well go down too."

"Actually," Fili said in a hushed voice, "I was just leaving. Go tell Uncle that; and tell him I'm leaving a note for Kili, Uncle Thorin'll understand." Nori looked unsure, but he nodded, scurrying away. Glancing back at the bed, Fili found that his brother was still asleep, and he breathed yet another sigh of relief.

Turning back to the clothes chest, Fili lifted the lid fully expecting to grab what he needed and go, but he stopped short. His heart dropped into his stomach, and he searched through the clothes chest desperately. Throwing clothes aside and onto the floor, he dug to the bottom of the chest, and yet it was in vain. The seal pelt was gone.

"Good morning brother… What in Durin's name have you been doing to our clothes?"

Fili spun, his breath coming in gasps, and he gulped, eyes darting from his now awake brother to the clothes lying in piles around him.

"I… I was... I was looking for something, but… Well, it doesn't seem to be here. Must have left it at home," Fili finished lamely, but Kili looked unconvinced.

"Oh, maybe I've seen it. Last night I rearranged a little after you were asleep, perhaps it got mixed up?" Now Fili's heart was beating even faster.

Rearranged? Why would his brother do that unless he knew what he'd had? He'd been so fascinated with the creatures, what if he'd stolen the selkie's pelt on purpose? Kili had never been told the same stories as Fili as a child, but Fili had heard things which made fear course through his veins at the idea of Kili's deliberate act.

"You okay?" Kili gave a confused laugh, Fili giving a shaky shrug.

"Did you… What did you take out of the trunk?" Fili asked, surprised when the answer came rather easily.

"Why this strange seal pelt; I don't know why it was there, do you? I thought it was rather an odd thing to be with our clothes, and so I took it out and put it over there," Kili pointed to the other side of the room, where indeed the pelt was draped over a second chair. Fili could have fainted with relief. As it was, he simply nodded stiffly.

"Oh, that was an accident. I think its best that I take it back to where it came from. That was my intention all along. The others want you, and I must be on my way."

"What were you looking for?" Kili asked as he got out of bed, and his brother shrugged.

"Just a shirt, don't worry about it. If I've lost it, it's one less thing to carry home in my pack."

Kili studied Fili for a moment, still seeming unconvinced, but finally he began to get ready. Fili sat and studied the pelt, eager to bring it back and leave it on the shore, yet there was something about it… He knew he must look odd sitting and staring at the pelt, but his brother said nothing about it. Finally Kili was ready, and Fili accompanied him out, locking the door behind them.

They were heading toward the stairs, Fili prepared to hide the pelt beneath his coat so that no one in the town would suspect, when there was suddenly a blur of color that almost knocked him to the ground. It did in fact knock the pelt to the ground, and Fili scrambled to pick it up. By the time he had gathered the slippery thing into his hands and stuffed it under his coat, he found Kili speaking to someone he'd never seen before, and suddenly his breath caught in his throat.

* * *

She stood in the shadows for such a long time that she eventually had to sit down, and just as the sun was rising, she found that there were both men and little people more her height (dwarves, perhaps?) walking to and fro. Because she had hidden in a small, out of the way place, she'd so far been unnoticed, but she wouldn't go unnoticed forever. That was when she felt it. It was him, he was coming, she was sure of it. She wasn't sure why she was sure, but she was.

In her excitement, she rushed from the little out of the way place, yet she was shocked when she collided with someone. Standing abruptly, she almost turned and fled, when she found someone was speaking to her softly. Because she was small even for her kind (which were small in comparison to many of the humans that roamed the town) the little man before her was about her height, albeit a little smaller and much stockier, though not stocky enough to be an adult dwarf. This little one must be a dwarfling or a young one at least.

He was speaking, though it was hard for her to follow. The language he spoke was familiar, and yet it confused her at the same time. She backed up and again was prepared to run off, and yet for some reason she didn't. She didn't know why, but she wanted to stay and talk to him, whoever he was.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, slower now, and hesitantly she nodded once.

"Look, it's okay; don't worry. Who are you? I'm sorry, by the way. I thought you'd speak Khuzdul since you're my height, but then again you don't really look like a dwarf… And your ears… But you're not an elf because I've heard they're tall… What are you?"

Her eyes flicked to the stairs, and she wondered if she should simply make a break for it, when she noticed that there was another, light haired one standing there. He locked eyes with her, immediately turning to the dark haired one and saying, "Kili, we need to be on our way. Come on." Kili, who must be the dark haired one, hesitated, though.

"I'll be down, Fili," he said, "Just give me moment, I think she's lost. Are you lost?" Fili stood protectively by his brother's side, not moving an inch, and she back away.

The light haired one seemed somehow threatening, and she didn't want to upset him farther. Kili persisted on asking her if she needed help, and eventually she spoke in a soft voice. "Yes," she finally relented, "I think I am lost. That is, I don't know how to get home."

Fili glanced between his brother and her dreadfully worried face, and he turned to his brother.

"Kili, let's get downstairs, come on. Go on, Kili. I might be able to help her get home, but we must get downstairs to uncle."

She turned suspiciously to Fili, how would he know? Something was bundled under his coat, and sudden suspicion caught fire inside her. What was he hiding? He was obviously hiding something, and she didn't like it. Stepping closer to Kili, she spoke softly again.

"How would he know where my home is, when even to me it seems far away? Almost like a dream stepping out of the past…"

"Look, we will try to help you get home!" Kili promised, "Perhaps we should go down stairs, my uncle knows the whole countryside! I'm sure he would be the best to help. But how did you get here, if you don't remember?"

She and Kili began down the stairs, speaking softly to one another, and Fili's heart beat quickened. She was one of them, he was almost sure of it. If only he could just give her the pelt and tell to go back whence she came, but Kili would be confused and suspicious, wouldn't he? But perhaps that would be better than letting them speak to each other any longer.

It was after he stood there, going over his options in his mind, when he realized that Kili and the girl had disappeared completely. Fili rushed down the stairs, searching for the two of them, or for the rest of the party, and both were rather easy to spot, though they weren't particularly near to each other. Picking his brother over seeking out Thorin's help, Fili hurried to Kili's side only to go unnoticed by the chatting pair.

"Kili," Fili spoke, and Kili looked over at his brother.

"Oh," Kili smiled, "I should introduce you! This is my brother Fili, and this is Rae."

Again the girl, who Fili was now almost positive was a selkie, shied away from Fili, though he took no notice.

"Look, I'm going over to Uncle; I suggest you join me at once."

"Oh, actually I was going to bring Rae out to see the town and try some food and perhaps see the sea," Kili declared, though Fili had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Kili, it is raining and you've had no breakfast! Come on!" Almost sure Kili would follow, Fili headed over to his Uncle, who smiled up at Fili.

"Hello, where's Kili? And I assume you have finished with you task?"

"Kili is coming right after me," Fili said in a hushed voice, "But look who is with him!"

Thorin glanced around, but he simply shrugged his shoulders, "I do not see your brother," Thorin said, and now it was Fili's turn to look around. Indeed, Kili was no longer in the room.

Repressing a groan of horror and frustration at his little brother's rashness, Fili turned to his Uncle quickly, "Uncle, I've got to speak to you. Something has happened."

Thorin could tell from his nephew's voice that whatever it was, it was not good, and his mind immediately leaped to the pelt.

"Excuse me," he said to the other dwarves, and then he followed his nephew to the edge of the room. "I told you to keep that pelt away from him and to get rid of it this morning!" Thorin hissed, and Fili nodded, barely retracting the pelt from under his coat.

"And so I have," Fili nodded, "It's far more complicated than that now, however."

Thorin's eyes met his nephew's, and immediately he understood. "Do you mean… It's one of them and she came looking? Has she found him? Have they met? Is he with her?"

Fili nodded, "I believe so. I'm afraid so."

"We must find them," Thorin decided, and he tore from the building, Fili in his wake.

In truth, Thorin seemed even more worked up than Fili thought he'd be, but Fili knew he had his reasons; and so Fili didn't question, he simply hurried to find his brother.

* * *

"What do you mean you came from the sea?" Kili asked as they hurried into a shell shop and out of the rain.

As she had before, again she shrugged. "Just that, I came from the sea, I'm sure, and yet… I don't think I can tell you anymore. I'm just not sure completely, but I don't think I really have to go back. I don't know… In any case, let's not talk about that. It's another life away, let's talk about where you're from. Are you from this town?"

Kili shook his head, a little confused that she'd so quickly stop talking about needing to go home. It was a little alarming and suspicious, but Kili was not a particularly suspicious type of dwarf, and so he obliged to her new topic.

"I'm from the Blue Mountains, they're very far away. I'm just here on a little business type trip with some of my fellow dwarves. My Uncle is selling some metal wares that he's made. I think he's the best blacksmith in my town, but his friend Dwalin would beg to differ. They're both dwarves, you see. You know, you never said what you were."

"So I didn't," she murmured, "Yes, well… Well I'm not a dwarf, and I'm not a human. I'm not that other thing you said earlier either, an elf was it? No, I'm not an elf. I'm called by many things though, you realize. I think I remember calling myself a selchie; that is what my mother called me, but I believe I go by a different name here. Will you turn away if I tell you? I have no one that I know here, and I do not know what I would do without even you helping me find my way…"

Indeed, she did seem dreadfully afraid, but Kili shook his head adamantly, a joking tone playing into his voice, "As long as you aren't an elf, I don't think any dwarf would mind!"

"Well, I believe in this town, I am called a selkie."

A selkie? Kili's heart jumped. He had so wanted to see one, but hadn't half believed that he would. Had the token he'd bought worked? If it had, he needed to go thank the shopkeeper who'd sold it to him, even if the shop keeper had seemed to be a little... strange...

Rae noticed his sudden change in expression, for she turned to face him with worried eyes."Are you alright… Kili? That is how you say it, Kili?"

"Yes yes, never mind that! A selkie? Why, that's marvelous! I've got to show you to my Uncle; this is by far the best luck I've had in a while. My Uncle will be shocked and amazed to see you! He is always shocked and amazed at whatever I find, though you're a bit different. He's the first I want to go to, since I've already introduced Fili to you. You selkies have created quite a little standing in this town! Besides, I'm sure he can help you get wherever you need to go! Where is it you need it go?" Kili paused for a moment, and Rae shrugged.

"I don't remember anywhere I need to go, actually…" her voice was still soft, and she looked deep into Kili's eyes, "Are you really keen to get rid of me?"

Kili shook his head, momentarily brought from his excitement, "No, it's just… Well I thought you wanted to go home, but I don't want to force you to go anywhere. If you want to stay here, then I'm not stopping you."

Rae smiled faintly, and she nodded, "I'd love to meet this Uncle of yours," she told Kili, "You've talked about him quite a bit." "Well, he half raised me so I'd think I should. Come on, let's go!" Without thinking, Kili grabbed her hand and rushed from the store, though moments later he quickly retracted it with a blush.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Rae gave a gentle blush herself, though she shook her head, "No, it's quite alright, Kili." She gently slipped her hand into his, causing him to blush all the more, and then she said, "Come, introduce me to this uncle of yours."

Stepping out into the muddy street, the two hurried along, dodging from awning to awning, until Kili found himself under the awning of the shop he bought the selkie token from.

"Hey, give me a minute," Kili said, "Can we step in here?"

Rae looked unsure and became skittish, but he ignored her nervous feelings and pushed the door open, stepping inside. It was warm and dry in the shop, and the man almost immediately noticed Kili and the girl. His eyes widened and he stood abruptly.

"Krangon," Kili exclaimed, "You remember me from yesterday? Yes, well I just wanted to thank you for that little token-type thing you sold me. Anyway, I've got to be on my way, but I thought I'd stop by. You know, I was wondering there if it was real, but I guess I shouldn't have doubted you!"

"Oh, right, uh… Kili!" Krangon appeared flustered, but he gave a sort of half awed smile.

"We'd best be on our way, but thanks and goodbye!"

As soon as he'd come, he left, leaving the shopkeeper to stare after him. "It worked?" the man stared in awe, "I can't believe it worked… But I only had one of those from that fisherman that passed through, and I sold to that dwarf… I can't believe it worked…"

Hesitantly, the man stepped toward the window, watching the dwarf and girl. She looked very much like the legends said the seal people did, she must really be one. The dwarf and selkie hurried from under a building's overhang into one of the local inns, and gears began to turn inside the shopkeeper's head.

People would give real money for a token like that; money unlike he'd ever gotten from his quaint shop. He was unlikely to find any more of those tokens; he didn't even know where the fisherman had gotten it from. Perhaps the dwarf had one of the few in existence? If he could get that token back, then he could copy exact replicas and sell them, but how in middle earth would he get the token back? His gaze traveled out of the window to the inn, dark thoughts swirling through his mind.

* * *

**AU: **_Finally, a longer chapter!_

_ Hmm... Why is Thorin so worried? Must be a reason, right? And Krangon... Don't be to trustful Kili!_

_Reviews make me happy and then I write longer chapters! _


	9. Chapter 8

**AU:** _Something I forgot to add earlier about selkies is that, according to selkie stories, romance is part of their culture. So, if you're wondering what's going on with Rae, she's just acting normal. It's not quite normal for Kili, however…_  
_ I also forgot to add that, in most selkie stories, the selkies are girls, but occasionally there is a selkie man as well. Those stories are just less common_.

* * *

Bofur watched as Fili and Thorin ran from the tavern after their quiet conversation in the corner, and though he wasn't normally one to pry, it made him curious what had suddenly worried them so. It wasn't like either Thorin or Fili to run off in the middle of a meal, not that Fili had even had his breakfast yet. And where was Kili? He'd never even come downstairs, had he? Surely Thorin would be mad about that, but he'd gone outside, not up to the rooms.

"Ey, Bofur!" Nori called his attention back to the present, "Why the long face? We can sell tomorrow, our money's sure to hold out long enough!"

"And we know who can solve our problems if it doesn't," Vufur laughed, raising his eyebrows at Nori, who rolled his eyes.

Vufur and Bofur had become friends long ago, partly because of their similar tastes in fun, partly because they were both tinkers of sorts, and partly because their names were so similar and they were the type to find enjoyment in such simple happenstances.

"Aye, we know alright, Nori," Bofur grinned. He spared one more glance at the door where the leader of their group had disappeared with his nephew, but then shook his head, forgetting about it.

The one other dwarf at the table, Lesur, sat next to Nori, and he too grinned about Nori's tendencies, perhaps because they were similar to his own.

"I could help you out there," Lesur told Nori, and Bofur's grin faltered only a little.

"I'm sure you could," Bofur half muttered. He wasn't sure why, but he'd never been too sure about Lesur. There wasn't anything specific that he could point out that might be giving him his uneasy feeling, but ever since the wayward dwarf had come to the Blue Mountains several years back, something had put off Bofur. Maybe it was as simple as the fact when Lesur came to the toy shop, things changed places and went missing, but that could occasionally happen when Nori showed up anywhere, and yet one couldn't help but like Nori's generally good natured personality. No, Bofur didn't know why he felt uneasy about Lesur when Bofur tended to like everybody. It was unreasonable.

"Bofur, you're quite in another world, aren't you?" Lesur again called Bofur back, who simply laughed.

"Oh yes, I may have left Middle Earth altogether," Bofur tried to joke, but it was lacking his usual vigor. The others didn't seem to notice, much to Bofur's relief.

"Hey!"

The dwarves turned to see Kili entering the room, a girl about their height, but not a dwarf, by his side. They both dripped with cold rain water, though neither seemed worse for wear and smiles lined each face. Bofur's jaw dropped.

"Why, you're no dwarf, and you're no human either!" he declared despite himself, "Oh, pardon me, I'm Bofur!"

"This is Rae!" Kili declared, and the girl blushed slightly.

"Hello," she smiled, "Kili said one of you is his uncle? I'm to meet him."

"Actually, my uncle doesn't seem to be here, but I'll introduce you to the rest of my group! That's Nori, Vufur, and Lesur!" Kili grinned, seeming overly proud of himself. "Where's Uncle Thorin and Fili?"

"They went running off, can't say where," Bofur shrugged, "Somewhere in town, I guess. Kili, mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

Kili shrugged indifferently, though he didn't seem to particularly want to part with Rae. Considering, Bofur understood, but Bofur wondered if Kili knew who he had met.

"Kili, you do know that is a selkie, right?" Bofur asked plainly, the minute they were out of earshot, and Kili rolled his eyes.

"Of course, that's why I want to show Uncle! I don't know where she came from, but it's just like the tales!"

_Just like the tales. _That was not encouraging, considering some of the tales, but Bofur shook those thoughts away and replaced them with his awe and excitement.

"Aye, just like the tales of the fishermen we heard about. They both claimed to have seen 'em before, selkies that is, but I've never! Did you, you know, steal her pelt? Why'd you do it? I mean, it's just that I'd expect it more of, well other dwarves."

"Steal her what?" Kili looked rather confused, "I didn't steal anything! She was in the inn this morning and said she was lost. I took her around town, and she says she's not sure how to get home. At first we thought Uncle could help, but she doesn't seem as ready to leave now, not that I know where she'll go if she doesn't go home. Bofur, you alright?"

Bofur shook his head, clearing his thoughts and pasting a smile on his face, "Oh, I'm fine lad, I just don't understand. You didn't go down to the beach and take it? Then what is she doing here?"

"Take what?" Kili asked, all innocence, and Bofur raised his eyebrows.

"Have you really never heard tell of the legends of selkies? Granted, you seemed a bit confused the other night at the campfire, but I thought it was common dwarven knowledge. Your uncle and brother never told you the stories?"

"My uncle isn't really the story telling type," Kili shrugged helplessly.

"Oh," Bofur shrugged, "Well, they say that if someone takes a selkie pelt, the selkie has to stay on land until you give it back. It's also said that if you take a selkie pelt, the selkie will probably come and find you. So if you didn't take it, perhaps someone else in the inn?"

Kili shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted, "I didn't take anything. Does it really matter though? She's here now, what's it matter about the pelt?"

"Well," Bofur hesitated, "It matters if she wants to go home. She can't without her pelt. It's not my business, though, lad. I didn't take it, and I don't know who did! No matter, I'm going back to breakfast!"

With that, Bofur left Kili and sat back down, laughing with the others. Kili returned to stand next to Rae, wondering if she was missing the pelt Bofur seemed to think was so important. If she brought up home again, he could help her look for it, but he didn't see any reason to search if she didn't want to. If someone at the inn _had _taken it, it might only stir up trouble for himself to be looking for something stolen.

"I don't know where my uncle is," Kili said once he was again by Rae's side, "We could look around the village for him!"

"Alright," Rae smiled, slipping her hand into his.

Kili jumped with surprise, turning to stare at Rae in shock.

"Are you alright, Kili?" Rae asked, and Kili swallowed uneasily.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. Perhaps we should go now; go look for Uncle Thorin. Come on," Kili extracted his hand from hers, and hurried from the inn, though suddenly his hand felt very cold. When she caught up with him, he found himself again slipping his hand into hers. He couldn't quite explain it; he had hardly thought about it before he did it, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Once he realized he'd done it, he thought he should pull away again, but she didn't seem to mind in the least, so he didn't make any more fuss. He simply looked around for his uncle before Kili and Rae scurried out from under the tavern's awning and over to one of the stores.

* * *

Thorin and Fili searched through the village, Thorin's desperation to find his youngest nephew unnerving Fili much more than he'd realized it would. Of course, Fili could try to understand his uncle's reasoning, but still he seemed so very worried, that it only caused Fili to become much more anxious than before.

"Uncle," Fili spoke after they finished searching yet another shop, "How is finding them going to help, exactly? I mean, don't you think Kili would be confused if I just handed over the pelt to her?"

"Do you think it matters?" Thorin spun, "It is better confused than to wait until he gets too deeply mixed up in the whole thing. I don't want that for him; he doesn't need that. You don't understand, Fili, and I hope you never need to. He can't have gone too far, he must be in one of these shops here; keep your eyes open, Fili."

Fili nodded once before following his uncle, searching for his little brother's face.

Fili would never forget the first time he'd been to the shore. Things had been no different then than now: The whole town had talked of selkies and legends, and Fili had been (as any young dwarf would be) curious. Thorin had set him straight, though. Fili didn't understand why his uncle hadn't told the same story to Kili. Perhaps he had thought it wouldn't be a problem. Kili hadn't shown any interest to Thorin, if only Fili had spoken up before Kili had come back with the pelt. Why did Kili have to have such an affinity toward getting himself into trouble?

"Uncle!"

Thorin and Fili spun, both surprised to hear Kili's eager voice.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Kili continued, and Fili stood for a moment, open mouthed. There beside him stood the selkie, and Fili searched their faces as his eyes traveled down until he saw something that made his stomach drop.

Thorin, too, was wide eyed. He hadn't yet noticed what Fili had. Instead, he simply gaped, his face draining of color. For a moment, he looked more venerable than Kili had even seen him, and the young dwarf grew quite worried. Thorin's eyes traveled the pair, and then he too saw what his elder nephew had. Kili was not only standing far too close to the selkie, _he was holding hands with the selkie!_

And then Thorin's face turned a deep shade of red.

* * *

_The waves lapped lazily on the shore. The rain tapped the ground creating puddles in shallow places, and dripping from the places that were higher. It was dreary and wet, and so no one had bothered to come to the shore. This was a gift, but it gave no answer to the quandary set before the lone person, surveying the area._

_Last night had been just as stormy, if not much worse, and so he was left to wonder on what had happened._

_'If no one was here now, why would there have been anyone here last night?' _

_The question remained unanswered, for how could he know now? But he would find out. The answer would not elude him forever._

_He slipped over to a rock, glancing around just for safety's sake, and then he deposited his precious belonging. _

_She should have hidden hers as carefully. Then perhaps he wouldn't have to go on this fool-hearty mission. Of course, there was nothing to say that she hadn't left all on her own free well, but it was unlike her. No, someone must have taken it, and he'd find out who. He would find out who, and then he would help her return home. He _would _find his sister and whoever had dared to take her from her home._

_Then, he slinked away into the drizzle of the morning, promising himself not to forget who he was, and where his own pelt was stashed. _


End file.
